


New Trainers

by lunaviicus



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy AU, Kingdom Hearts AU, Pokemon AU, final fantasy pokemon, kingdom hearts pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaviicus/pseuds/lunaviicus
Summary: It's been years since Zack and Aerith had stepped foot onto the Kanto region. It was their old stomping ground where they used travel and fight against trainers. In fact, the reason why there were back in their home turf was to visit a particular set of trainers. The two had finally managed to make time to go visit Cloud and Tifa and their sons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that has been floating around my mind for a bit. I thought I should write it out and see where it goes. If you think I should continue or not, please leave a comment!

It's been years since Zack and Aerith had stepped foot onto the Kanto region. It was their old stomping ground where they used travel and fight against trainers. In fact, the reason why there were back in their home turf was to visit a particular set of trainers. The two had finally managed to make time to go visit Cloud and Tifa and their sons.

The house is quaint. A simple two story home with a front porch. The color is a warm hue of light yellow with white trims. Zack and Aerith giggle figuring that Tifa had lost a bet and Cloud got to choose what color to paint their new home. There’s flowers lined around the house. Between the plants were imprints of shoes and toys littered between the stems. It reminds Aerith of the home she used to have with her mother before she passed. For Zack, he just remembers the time Cloud would come over and they would train with their pokemon. 

Xion is on Zack’s shoulders, her small hands are clasped around his forehead in an attempt not to fall off from his deliberate swaying. She’s giggling, pleading for her father to stop. Sora is running around in circles roaring up at his sister with his teeth showing. Today he’s a Garchomp and Xion needs to keep away before he attacks. Their little play time is cut short when the family steps into the front yard of the Strife’s home. 

Popping out from seemingly nowhere, a blonde haired and dark haired boy comes from either side of the family. They’re the twins that Aerith and Zack had seen so long ago, Ventus and Vanitas. Of course, they were mere infants the last time the couple had come inland so they won’t remember the Fair’s.

“Halt!” that was Vanitas. It’s so nice that they didn’t come out identical, then it would be more troublesome to figure out who is who. “You cannot go any farther.” He held his hand up to stop the family.

“To pass you must beat us in a battle.” Ven’s voice isn’t as loud but it matched the intensity of Vanitas’. 

“Oh?” Aerith decided to play along. Sora stopped to look at the two curiously while Xion hid behind her father’s spiky mane. 

“We’ll battle you!” Sora declared boldly. The twins grinned while the younger brunette faltered, remembering that _he_ doesn’t have any pokemon, only his parents. He turned to Aerith, voice low so that the twins don’t hear, “Momma, can I borrow a pokemon please?” 

Aerith couldn’t help but laugh, how cute of Sora to just go head first without thinking if he even had the necessary tools. She complied though and handed him a pokeball. She knew she had just loaned him Clefable but Sora didn’t know that.

“Xion, do you want to battle too?” Zack lifted the small girl off his shoulders and set her down. She instantly ran behind her father’s leg. “Don’t be shy, I’m sure they just want to play.” He ruffled her hair as he handed her a pokeball, “Go on, I’m sure you’ll do great.”

The twins brought out Raichu and Hitmonlee. Vanitas had Raichu, a confident little electric rodent while Ventus had Hitmonlee. A pokemon that Xion and Sora had never seen before. The two younger children held a gleam in their eyes, amazed at the new pokemon.

“Aw mom let you use Hitmonlee?” Vanitas whined, “Dad gave me Raichu!”

“Chu!” The small electric pokemon gave a shock to the boy, annoyed by his remark. Ventus fell over laughing.

“That Raichu looks different than the ones from back home,” Xion spoke to Sora. 

“That’s because they’re from a different region,” Aerith explained.

“Ohhh,” the two children said in unison. They didn’t really understand.

Sora threw out Clefable (much to his chagrin) while Xion brought out Scrafty. They looked at their opponents and wondered how this would turn out. There’s two fighting pokemon, an electric pokemon, and a fairy. Clefable should do good damage against Hitmonlee but for Raichu? Not really, at least Scrafty has a chance.

Vanitas went first, Raichu is _fast_ , using their quick attack, Scrafty is hit immediately. Now the younger children, Sora and Xion, are used to seeing pokemon fights. It is their father’s profession after all, so his pokemon know what to do and how to handle themselves accordingly. Scrafty went down but he came back up within a matter of moments. The pokemon turned around and gave a look to Xion, waiting for her plan. Even though he is Zack’s pokemon, Scrafty can make an exception for his kids. 

“Scrafty!” Xion cried, she hesitated, what move could she do? “U-use chip away!” Hopefully that move will work. If Scrafty can find an opening, then they can unleash a fury of swipes.

Hitmonlee is on the attack the same time Raichu pounced. Poor Clefable is left wide open from their rolling kick, leaving it stunned. Sora calls out and almost runs in the middle of the battle to aid his mother’s pokemon. Aerith had to grab him by the wrist before he was able to do so. Even if her pokemon are not fighters, they do train alongside Zack’s team.

Scrafty attack works and now Raichu is receiving blows. Xion is cheering, thinking she has won the battle. Scrafty is diligent but even he has his opportunities. There is a lag between one of his hits. Raichu found that lag and used thundershock, causing the little lizard to fall back. Clefable is now on the offensive after recovering from their stun. Sora had given the order to use metronome. The pink fairy pokemon complied. When Clefable focused, it was able to use Psyshock. A psychic wave hits not only Hitmonlee but Raichu as well. It would have hit Scrafty put fortunately, the small pokemon is on the ground paralyzed. What luck! 

Hitmonlee is affected the most, causing him to take a knee for a moment, but Raichu endures. It’s time to switch opponents. The electric pokemon is heading straight towards Clefable, readying another quick attack. Vanitas is persistent and it shows. Raichu hardly takes a moment to rest, Hitmonlee is the same (save for the last attack that got him pretty good). 

Aerith is whispering moves to Sora, which in turn the brunette is yelling out. “Minimize!”

Clefable makes itself look smaller which barely makes it to manage an evade from Raichu’s attack. By this time, Scrafty had shed its’ skin, freeing it from paralysis. Zack can’t help but whistle, for a bunch of kids, this battle is intense. Of course, he wants his kids to win but Vanitas is smart, Ven as well. They might just win this fight.

“Hitmonlee is wobbly,” Xion’s voice is barely heard over the clatter, “Scrafty, headbutt him!” She’s so timid, how is she able to show such fierceness? Zack is proud by how far she has come.

“No,” Zack called out. Scrafty stops mid charge and looks back to his owner, “I think that’s enough for now. We came for a visit, not for a fight.” 

“Papa’s right, children. Clefable, time to return.” The pink pokemon complies and so does Scrafty. 

The older twins do not like what just happened. Vanitas is stomping his foot, hollering at the top of his lungs.

“That’s cheating! You can’t just pull out your pokemon. We were winning!”

“Actually Vani, Hitmonlee wouldn’t have been able to handle that headbutt.”

“We we’re going to win!” Ven’s reasoning fell on deaf ears. 

“That was a good fight boys, but we came to see your mom and pop.” Zack knelt down to be at eye level for the twin boys. Vanitas had a scowl with his arms crossed but Ven understood. He called back Hitmonlee and ran inside to go fetch his parents.

Vanitas walked away in a huff, the Raichu following.The Fair family waited outside patiently for Cloud and Tifa to come out. When they did, Cloud and Zack embraced with a big hug and hearty pats before going inside. 

“I smell cookies!” Sora exclaimed happily. Xion nodded holding onto her brother’s hand. 

“They’re not ready yet, you bimbo!” Another blonde boy. He’s around Sora and Xion’s age. His eyes are intense like Vanitas, but he looked like an exact replica of Ventus. He’s smaller, so he must be the youngest of the three boys.

“Roxas!” Tifa scolded, “These are our guests, we do not call them bimbo.” She wagged her finger at him as he just glowered. “Sorry about that, this lil’ bugger has been trying to act tough like Vanitas recently.”

Sora clearly didn’t like being called bimbo. He had a pout prominent on his lips as he stared at the blonde boy. He just wanted some cookies! There was no need to be mean about it.

“We understand. Xion has been trying to mimic one of my captains back on the island. It’s adorable how she thinks she’s as strong as Terra.” Zack gave a laugh remember how she would attempt to work with flame batons just like the young teen did. He gave his daughter a light push to have her step forward. “Why don’t you and your brother introduce yourself to your new friend? I’m he’s nice under all that toughness.”

Looking up to her father then to her pouting brother, Xion’s bottom lip quivered. With her brother so outgoing around strangers, she ended up being the reserved and shy one. 

“Sora,” she spoke, “we should be friends!”

The brunette took a moment to consider her words before sighing in reluctance, “Okay okay, Xi.” he directed his attention to the boy, a grin on his lips as he jutted a thumb to his chest, “I’m Sora! And this is my twin sister, Xion.” The girl waved.

“Nice to meet you!”

Roxas rolled his eyes as if annoyed by the two, “I’m Roxas.”

“Why don’t you guys go play in the living room. We’ll call you over when the cookies are done.” Cloud offered the suggestion cooly. Roxas complied and the two kids followed.

“Twins huh?” Cloud lead the other parents to the kitchen where they sat around the island to talk, “I honestly forgot you had twins, Aerith.” 

“Well, Zack helped but yes, just like you two,” the brunette held a light chuckle behind her hand at her small joke. “I don’t know how I would be able to handle two boys. Sora is nothing but a ball of energy.”

“A boy and a girl that must be so nice!” Tifa looked out the open doorway to see the children. Roxas had finally opened up and was giving Xion stuffed poke plushes while Sora was playing with his airplanes. 

“Are you going to let them have a pokemon?” Cloud steered the conversation towards a topic that he knew was on their minds.

Zack visibly perked up. He looked over to Aerith with those puppy dog eyes he is infamous for. Cloud remembered Zack and him having a video conversation about this. Aerith didn’t want them to have a pokemon just yet because the twins were too young to care for them properly. It also would dilute the impact of their starter pokemon they choose if they become a trainer. Zack on the other hand felt that if they had at least _one_ family pokemon that isn’t used for battles (like Aerith’s Clefable) then it would prepare Sora and Xion what is expected when they get their starter pokemon. 

“I want them to wait until they start their journey,” Aerith took a sip of her tea and she said that statement with finality. The conversation had just started and already she has put her foot down.

Tifa nodded in agreement, “I think that’s a good idea. Back at the ranch, we had lots of pokemon but none were really mine. They all were the family’s pokemon. It wasn’t until I became a trainer and got my starter.” 

Cloud and Zack looked to each other realizing that their plan is being shut down very quickly. Silently, they were challenging the other to speak up against their wife. Both knew that would be a suicide mission if they did. 

Finally, Zack decided to speak up first.

“You know, my old man had a pokemon for the family. It was like...a house pet. I think having one of those would be beneficial. It will help the kids learn on how to raise their starter pokemon.” He looked into his wife’s eyes carefully trying to figure out what she was thinking. When he saw that glint, he knew he just opened up a can of troubles.

Cloud saw the look that was exchanged and couldn’t help but awkwardly shift his gaze away from not only the Fair couple but from his wife as well. The ceiling seemed to be his focal point but he could still feel the piercing gaze Tifa was giving him. Cloud _was_ going to speak up but that idea shriveled up. 

“True, but with you gone majority of the time with being Kahuna, it’ll be difficult for me to train it,” Aerith interjected.

“You already trained Zack, a pokemon is no different,” Cloud coughed into his hand. Tifa smacked his shoulder and Zack gave an incredulous look. Aerith wanted to laugh, she tried to keep her giggles in. 

She couldn’t. “Fine! Fine, I know you two planned this. But you have a point Cloud,” 

Zack started to grin, yes! He was going to finally with this topic.

“I know Zack has been wanting a pokemon for the kids, so might as well give in. They shouldn’t be too hard to train.”

Zack stood up, fist pumping the air. He swooped in and landed a smooch on Aerith’s cheek. Tifa rolled her eyes, this was just like when they were teens. That man hasn’t changed. 

“I think Zack wanted the pokemon more than the kids,” Tifa joked. 

“Just you wait, T,” Zack began. He looked back to the living room where Xion and Sora were playing with their new friend, “This is the start for those kids. When they’re old enough, they will be legendary trainers!”


End file.
